I'm thinking Christmas Cards
by mistressofthepink
Summary: "It was not often that you heard the vampire actually laugh. This only served to peak her amusement and Pam took no precaution before opening the door..."


As Fangtasia's mass crowd of vampires and fangbangers began to thin and the dawn slowly approached, Pam looked curiously toward Eric's closed office door. This is where he had been holed up for the better part of the night.

It was merely days after the fiasco known as Russell Edgington had taken its toll on the vampire world and consequently Area 5. A large cement slab marked the temporary holding place of one Mr. Edgington, thanks to Eric and his current ghost-of-a-Maker Godric. This new establishment of Godric appearing to Eric was rather disconcerting in Pam's opinion but she kept these comments to herself. If she were to lose Eric, Pam would certainly welcome any figment of her imagination pertaining to him with open arms.

They hadn't spoken much of the incident since, except to clean up certain messes. Nan Flannigan would be on the phone, or worse, in person, dictating what was to be expected of them soon enough. It didn't seem wise to bring up the topic of recent events while her Maker was still simmering down from the whole experience. He would cool off, come up with a plan and they would be fine. He always did and they always were. She could count on him for these things just as he could count on her sometimes incessant judgment of his actions, being the rational voice in a sometimes overzealous situation. Pam was no stranger to speaking her mind and often did so without decorum. But it was more often a help than a nuisance.

Yet, seeing as the past few days had brought upon them quite a bit of emotional turmoil, the closed door was not taken lightly. Pam had tried to remain detached from the situation, knowing that Eric preferred her to be rational rather than sympathetic. She had showed a few rare and completely justified spouts of sentiment during the last week and did not take kindly to the thought of revealing anymore of the kind.

Giving Ginger the orders to close the bar up for the night, Pam walked over to the office door. The knock she had been preparing to give was halted by a peculiar noise, perhaps not odd in its own right but definitely out of the norm for the man in question. A few moments passed and the sound hit her ears again – laughter. Eric smirked, he chuckled, and sometimes he even gave you an honest to goodness smile, but it was not often that you heard the vampire actually laugh.

This only served to peak her amusement and Pam took no precaution before opening the door in hopes of solving the mystery before he covered it up or chastised her for invasion of privacy. Eric, to the contrary, seemed to disregard her lack of knocking, standing in front of a large flat screen television which hung on the wall opposite his desk. From this position in the room Pam could not tell what was being displayed on the screen but as she approached the older vampire it was evident that he was viewing a security feed.

Taking note of the time stamp, Pam recognized it to be footage from the night Russell came to Fangtasia for a taste of fairy blood. Her mind immediately associated Eric's laughter with the image of Russell's charbroiled flesh and missing fangs. Yet, this was hours before Russell had arrived so her curiosity was not completely quelled.

Fast-forwarding a ways, the figure she identified as Bill came onto the screen and moments later herself. Eric said nothing, watching the screen expectantly, almost excitedly.

Pam watched as _she verbally sparred with Bill, leading to a more physical encounter. He had her against the wall and tossed on the floor in seconds. But when he turned around Pam cleverly pulled out a small tube and sprayed liquefied silver in his face._

Looking away momentarily Pam caught sight of the proud smile on her Maker's face and suddenly couldn't picture a moment she wished she could savor more.

As he was continuing to watch the screen, Pam followed suit. _Just as the fight seemed to be favoring Bill, the tables turned and Pam shoved him into a chair, straddled him, fangs bared and hissing in a malicious and animalistic way while spraying a constant stream of silver in his face. Bill shrieked, his face having the appearance of a melting plastic bag._

Eric's laughter broke her from her viewing. He was amused, entertained, and impressed all at once.

The tape was quickly rewound to watch yet again and elicited the same response.

Pausing at an angle where you could clearly see Pam pouncing on Bill who looked like a frightened gazelle in the sights of a much more ferocious and feral lioness, Eric turned to her, smile still in place. He wrapped on arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. He pointed at the screen and said with far too much delight "I'm thinking Christmas cards."


End file.
